


The Chandelier Incident

by ScazzaGrace



Category: Batman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Swap, Genderbending, fem!Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScazzaGrace/pseuds/ScazzaGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Schoolwork and Interruptions but can be read alone. Rachel Grayson gets into mischief after a week at Wayne Manor. Will probably be made into a series maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chandelier Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, so I'm back with more Rachel because she's gorgeous and she needed some love. I love everyone who gave me kudos on SaI, it makes me feel amazing. I also love love love reviews. Like I said in the summary this could maybe become a series if there's enough demand for it. Please let me know what you think in the comments. Once again, the age reverse is inspired by Thaliag2's "Daddy Bats". Anything that you recognise does not belong to me. Okay enjoy :) 
> 
> Love, S.

Bruce Wayne sat in his study and skimmed over document from the company. He couldn’t focus, though; he couldn’t stop thinking about the newest member of the family. Rachel Grayson was the little girl who had watched her parents fall to their deaths and she was understandably devastated. She had moved into the Wayne Manor only a week ago and Bruce was trying to think of ways to help her to become more active in the household. He put the document down and rubbed his temples. Suddenly, he heard a scream from the entrance hall of the mansion followed by a shrill “Get down from there!” Bruce ran out into the main part of the house but stopped suddenly when he saw Rachel hanging from the crystal chandelier. Perhaps hanging wasn’t the right word, because the 8 year old wasn’t dangling by her hands with a terrified expression plastered on her little face, as one would expect her to. No, she was sitting atop of the chandelier smiling down at the occupants of the room, which now consisted of Bruce, a nauseous looking Stephanie who Bruce realised was the one who had screamed, Damien who was standing in the door way to the kitchen with Alfred, Terry who was peeping out curiously from the lounge room, and Tim and Jason who had come running down 2 flights of stairs because they heard the scream and were now standing a few steps from the bottom of the staircase. There was a short pause as everyone took in the situation.

“How in the heck did you get up there?” Terry asked loudly. 

“I jumped.” She answered back as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Tim and Jason shared a glance with each other. Jason, being the youngest other than Rachel, was confused.

“From the ground?” he asked. The little girl in the chandelier laughed. 

“No, from the bannister!” She laughed again. Bruce was surprised. This was the first time he had seen the young girl smile in the house and now she was laughing. Everybody in the room glanced over to the bannister. It was a good few metres from the chandelier horizontally, but vertically? She would have to have very powerful legs for a jump like that. Bruce spoke up now. 

“Rachel, could you come down from the ceiling, please? We don’t want you to fall and hurt yourself.” The image of the child’s parents lying broken on the ground was instantly replaced by an image of Rachel in their place in Bruce mind. The same image must have passed through Rachel’s mind because she suddenly turned very pale and her smile was gone.

“O-okay Bruce.” Bruce sighed in relief and turned to Alfred to ask him to get a ladder but out of the corner of his eye he saw Rachel swing her leg over the edge of the chandelier. 

“No!” The strangled cry slipped out of his mouth but not before the young girl had let go. He rushed forward but Damien got there faster and swiftly caught the 8 year old in his sturdy arms. Rachel back flipped out of Damien’s arms and landed lightly on her feet. Bruce breathed deeply to try and slow his racing heart and he looked around the room. Alfred was comforting Stephanie who looked slightly hysterical, Terry was watching as Rachel ran in and out between his long legs and Tim and Jason were hopping down the last few stairs excitedly. 

“That was awesome!” Jason exclaimed loudly but blushed when everyone turned to look at him in amazement. 

“No, it wasn’t. It was very dangerous.” Bruce turned to Rachel who had scurried up Terry like a squirrel in a tree and was now sitting half on his back and half on his shoulder. He was very firm  
when he addressed the young child. 

“You can’t do things like that, Rachel. You could have been hurt, or worse.” Rachel’s face turned dark and tears formed in her crystal blue eyes. Terry managed to reach over his shoulder and grab her so he could hold her more comfortably. She cried into his chest and he looked at Bruce wide eyed, asking the man what to do next. Bruce sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He gestured for Terry to put the girl down and when Rachel was standing upright, Bruce knelt down so that he eyes were level with hers. She wiped away a tear with her fist and sniffed. Bruce took both of her tiny hands in his own large ones. The man’s voice was much softer now. 

“Rachel,” he said quietly and the little girl sniffed again but didn’t break eye contact. “We were all very worried for you.” There was a pause while Rachel looked around at her adoptive siblings and Alfred. If it were possible, Bruce’s voice was even quieter. “I was very worried about you.” The child looked back into Bruce’s eyes. Then she reached forward and hugged him. After the man got over the shock of the action, he hugged Rachel back. 

“I’m sorry,” she said in a small voice that was muffled by Bruce’s shoulder. “I won’t do it again.” 

“It’s okay, little one.” He said and then stood up and addressed the room while still looking at Rachel. “How about some dinner?” He held out his hand and Rachel took it as they walked into the kitchen. 

()() Several days later ()()

Bruce carried a blindfolded Rachel into the gym and set her down. After the incident with the chandelier, Bruce had made some arrangements to have new equipment brought in just for the young girl. He set Rachel down on the ground.

“Now.” He whispered in her ear. She grinned as she took the blindfold off but her smile was nothing in comparison to the one that replaced it when she saw the new equipment. There was a pair of uneven bars in the centre of the room and a few metres above them was a safety net. Rachel looked up and squealed in delight at the trapeze that was hung from the ceiling. Bruce didn’t even have time to blink before she had run over to the ladder and by the time he realised what had happened, she was already halfway up the ladder. Bruce smiled to himself and pulled up a chair as he watched the girl flip and fly through the air. 

‘Not bad, Bruce,’ he thought to himself. ‘Not bad at all.’


End file.
